oztvfandomcom-20200214-history
1997
Events that took place in 1997, concerning Oz. Real-Life * 'July 12: '''Oz premieres on HBO, with the pilot "The Routine" airing and beginning the first season. * '''July 14: '''The episode "Visits, Conjugal and Otherwise" premieres. * '''July 21: '''The episode "God's Chillin'" premieres. * '''July 28: '''The episode "Capital P" premieres. * '''August 4: '''The episode "Straight Life" premieres. * '''August 11: '''The episode "To Your Health" premieres. * '''August 18: '''The episode "Plan B" premieres. * '''August 25: '''The episode "A Game of Checkers" premieres, ending the series' first season. Convictions and Cause * '''February 3: 'Miguel Alvarez is convicted of assault with a deadly weapon, criminal mischief in the second degree - aggressively assaulted a man. * 'May 14: 'Jefferson Keane is convicted of two counts of murder in the first degree - fatally shot a couple during their wedding. * 'June 4: 'Chucky Pancamo is convicted of murder in the second degree - throwing a woman in the ocean while she was in a body bag. * 'June 4: 'Scott Ross is convicted of possession of controlled substance with intent to distribute - possession of marijuana. * 'June 6: 'Kareem Said is convicted of arson in the second degree - blowing up a warehouse. * 'July 3: 'Donald Groves is convicted of two counts of murder in the first degree - murdered his parents with a hammer. * 'July 5: 'Tobias Beecher is convicted of vehicular manslaughter and driving under the influence of alcohol - accidentally killing a girl while driving home intoxicated. * 'July 6: 'Kenny Wangler is convicted of murder in the first degree - shot a teenager in the chest at point-blank range while attempting to rob him for his jacket. * 'July 12: 'Ryan O'Reily is convicted of two counts of vehicular manslaughter, five counts of reckless endangerment, possession of a controlled substance, criminal possession of a weapon, parole violation - unintentionally ran over two civilians while driving under the influence of alcohol and drugs and also violated his parole. * 'August 11: 'Huseni Mershah is convicted of attempted murder, first degree assault - he brutally beat a Hasidic Jew. * 'November 7: 'James Robson is convicted of murder in the first degree - stabbed a black man in the abdomen. * 'December 6: 'Shirley Bellinger is convicted of murder in the first degree - drove her car into a lake with her daughter, escaping herself but leaving her daughter strapped to the submerging car resulting in her drowning in the powerful, flooding water pressure that the car endured inside as it sank. Deaths *'July 12: 'Dino Ortolani is killed by being lit on fire while sedated. *'July 12: 'Emilio Sanchez is killed by suffocation. *'July 16: 'Johnny Post is killed by being dismembered. *'July 21: 'Julio Martinez is killed by his neck being snapped. *'July 28: 'Jefferson Keane is executed by lethal injection. *'August 4: 'Paul Markstrom is killed by hanging. *'August 18: 'Nino Schibetta dies from internal hemorrhaging due to glass being fed to him. *'August 18: '''Correctional officer Lawrence Smith is killed from a stab to the abdomen. *'August 25: '''Donald Groves is executed by firing squad. Events *Emerald City is opened. *A riot ensues in Emerald City. Category:Years Category:Episode Timelines